sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tenacious YAFM - Balboss
Balboss es una parodia de la canción de Tenacious D, Belzeboss. Guión/Letra 250px Balban aparece Balban: I am completeee!!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/alltails/images/c/c1/Huevo.gif Valentine & Shawn: Fuuuuck... Balban: YES your are fucked! Shit outta' luck! Now I'm complete and my COCK YOU WILL SUCK! This world will be mine! And you're first in line! You brought the pick and now you shall both die! Valentine: Waaait... Waaait.... Wait... You motherfucker! We challenge you to a Rock Off! Give us a chance to rock your socks off Balban: ... FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUCK! The demon code prevents me... (Saca el Demon Code y lo muestra) From declining a Rock Off challenge, what are your terms? What's the catch? Valentine: If we win... You must take your sorry ass back to hell... And also you will have to pay our rent! Balban: And what if I win? Valentine: ... Then you can take Shawn back to hell. Shawn: ¿¡Qué!? Valentine: Créeme Shawn... Es la única manera... Shawn: ¿De qué coño estás hablando...? Valentine: For being your little... BITCH! Balban: Fine. LET THE ROCK OFF BEGIN!! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/alltails/images/c/c1/Huevo.gif Balban los encierra en una arena Balban: I'M THE DEVIL I LOVE METAL!! (Saca una batería y se pone a tocarla) Valentine & Shawn: ... (Se miran a sí mismos) Balban: (Saca una guitarra eléctrica) Check this riff it's fuckin' tasty! (Toca un Epic Soloh) I'm the devil I can do what I want! What ever I've got i'm gonna flaunt! There's never been a rock off that I've never lost! Balban saca objetos de tortura ''( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) '''Balban': I can't wait to take Shawn back to hell, I'm gonna fill him with my hot demon gel, I'll make squeal like my Scarlet Pimpernel! Valentine: NOOOO!!!! El escenario desaparece Valentine: Come on Shawn! Let's fight his music, with our music. Shawn: There's just no way that we can win, that was a Master Piece. Valentine: Listen to me... Shawn: He rocks too hard because is not a mortal man. Valentine: God damn it, Shawn! He gonna make you his sex slave, you gonna gargle mayonnaise! Shawn: No! Valentine: Unless we bust a massive monster mama-jam! Shawn: Mate... we've been through so much shit. Valentine: Deactivated laser with my wings! Valentine & Shawn: Now it's time to blow this fucker down! Valentine: Come on, Shawn now it's time to blow doors down! Shawn: I hear you Val, now it's time to blow doors down! Valentine: Light up the stage 'cause it's time for a showdown! Shawn: We'll bend you over then we'll take you to brown town. Valentine & Shawn: Now we've got to blow this fucker down! Shawn: He's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors down! Valentine: Come on Shawn now it's time to blow doors down! Shawn: Oooh!!! We'll piledrive you, it's time for a smackdown! Valentine: Hey Anti-Christ-er, Balboss! We know your weakness our rocket-sauce! We rock the casbah, and blow your mind! We will defeat you for all mankind! You hold the sceptre, we hold the key. You are the devil, We are YAFM!! Valentine & Shawn: We are YAFM! (x18) Balban: You guy are fucking lame, come on Shawn, you're coming with me! Taste my lightning, fucker! (Dispara un rasho laser) Valentine: Nooo! (Se atraviesa y rebota hacia Balban) Balban: Ow, Fuck! My fucking patch! oh no. Valentine: (Toma el parche y lo levanta) From whence you came, you shall remain, until you are, complete again! Balban: Nooooo!!!! (Un pentagrama absorbe a Balban) Jódete Shawn! Jódete Valentine! Ya regresaré por ustedes, Tenacious YAFM!! (El pentagrama termina de absorberlo) Valentine & Shawn: (Se miran entre ellos y se van) Fin ggg Categoría:Parodias Categoría:Música